Axolotl
Since the end of the war, Prince Shark and Prinxe Auklet have prioritized the restoration of the kingdom's palace and their relationship with the other kingdoms. As a result, the stranger looking of the SeaWings have been having the chance to stretch their legs. The tribe in general has had the confidence to go out in the world, even have intertribal families. Though Axolotl was expected to be a waterbound SeaWing like their parents, they seemed persistent since being a dragonet to reach out and befriend dragons, and ended up staying with their cousins' family, a lunged SeaWing and SandWing. Axolotl's only goal is to reach out and make friends with whoever they can, and they hope by extension they can help other dragons make good friends too. Axolotl belongs to EnigmaTheHybrid. Don't use any content on this page without my permission. Axolotl was revamped from one of my first WoF characters and they're very important to me! :Appearance *axolotl,, *wrinkly skin, smooth *external gills *wings are more like fins, even then theyre almost nonexistance *stubby tail *stance looks like a mudwing's, they're often passed off as a mudwing hybrid but nope! *beady eyes, no claws, stubby horns, dull teeth *fins are extremely soft *mmmmmaybe manta ray wings though :Personality *UHGUGH I HAD SUCH A GOOD JOKE HERE NOW I CANT REDO IT IT WONT BE AUTHENTIC *they go with the flow, they Do not show a lot of resistance and they just want to make people happy *brutally honest **but like, funnily so, they're funny enough to get away with it *prioritizes their friends to a certain extent **recognizes who actually needs help **they wont tolerate people taking advantage of how they'll go along with anything **they have a brain, they want people to be happy, not to be manipulative *loves dragonets, cannot Stand people being mean to them **if you crush a child's spirit, you will wake up with axolotl flipping you off in the dark corner of your room for the rest of your life <3 **literally dont be mean to kids, crushing their confidence young is going to destroy them for the rest of their life! :Talents *breathes with me skin *really bad eyesight *really good at mimicking skills, going along with people, pretending to understand whats going on *the only skill theyve REALLY established is how to cook, somewhat *can't fly but they're a mean hide and seek player (similar to enigma) :History UGHGHG THIS WAS ALL WRITTEN UP *really good at making connections and talking to people *got put in situations since being a dragonet where they had the chance to talk to a lot of dragonets adn make friends **always got in their business, always had a habit of doing whatever they were doing, trying to get interested **didn't actually know how, nor was good at it, but had fun and liked seeing friends happy! *etc etc they started growing apart from rosada, their cousin **grew concerned and stuff!! she was closing herself off and they didnt know what to do **started asking their friends to reach out to her and help out ***she closed herself off or put them off **felt obligated to support their other friends though. they didn't know what to do **they realized no one Needs them unless they decided they wanted to ***cut off a LOT of harmful dragonets who was taking advantage of them **reached out to their cousin again, but she was already really upset with herself *heard mention of the canyon concaves *volunteered themself and their cousin to enroll to support the blossoming skywing allies and support their vision for peace *it was a new start for both of them!! *they eventually met up with enigmas gang uhhhhhhh im tired and everything i wrote was deleted okay :Gallery It's a comic.png|comic by intergalacticfly!!!!!!!!!! this is so good and accurate and i love it with my whole being,|link=Thread:1046298 :Relationships ::Family :Parents - title filler :Cousin's Parents - title filler :Rosada - title filler ::Allies :Enigma - title filler :Tupelo - title filler :Citrine - title filler :Mindfreer - title filler :Lichen - title filler :Jackson - title filler Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:SeaWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets